Blessings
by Helena Mira
Summary: Despite the fact that the small blessing by the Everett's pastor expands much larger than they had imagined, there are many sweet moments as Phoebe discovers two new very special relationships in her life as mother and daughter.


_Since they did not have a wedding, many of Phoebe and Hal's family and friends come out for the simple blessing at their church by their pastor. Despite the unexpected crowd, the event is sweet and meaningful. Further blessings await them when they return home. _

_I do not own these characters and make no profit from them._

**Blessings**

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday morning and everyone had to be up early so that they would be ready for church at ten am. Today was the day of the blessing of Phoebe and Hal's marriage by Pastor Paul. It was originally supposed to be a simple event, a welcoming back to their little church after they escaped for a romantic private ceremony up in the hills. But interference by others had grown it larger than Phoebe, Hal, and even the children had really wanted. In addition to the blessing at the end of the service, to mollify his mother because they had not had a wedding, Hal had hired a photographer for a few bridal and family pictures.

Butch was protesting loudly at the idea of wearing his navy blue blazer and tie, however, Phoebe had wanted both boys dressed formally for the pictures. Her son Hal was dressed the same way. Prudence and Trelawney were dressed in similar, but not identical, pale blue dresses that she had bought especially for the occasion. Her husband Hal was going to wear his own navy blue suit. She had made the decision that although she would wear the bridal gown, she would not wear the veil in church. At Hal's request, she would put it on after the service for pictures.

Because she didn't want the dress crushed in the car, Pastor Paul's wife had kindly offered her use of the rectory guest room to change. On the way in, she discovered that things were very different than she had anticipated. She had not wanted a fuss, but unfortunately people outside of the church community, mostly from the university, had heard about it and crowded the small church. Her next concern was what would happen at their usual coffee hour. The "church ladies" could certainly brew more coffee, but they were sure to run out of cakes and pastries.

She supposed that the extra people were to be expected, most of them were Hal's good friends. It had obviously not occurred to Hal to think of such a thing and give the church warning. She had invited some of her own dear friends who did not attend St. Andrews. Her four friends from the nursing home were present, as well as her friend Lois and her two sons. The Tuckers were there, with their five kids, as well as Pastor Jason and his family. Of course, Trelawney had insisted that Francine and Mrs. Fowler come.

Knowing how close Phoebe had become to Pastor Jason, Pastor Paul had invited him to stand beside him as he gave the blessing. He was going to read a bit of scripture that her new husband, of all people, had chosen. She suspected that he had had a little guidance from Pastor Jason. However, Phoebe had been very happy when she heard, although neither would tell her what it was. Without Pastor Jason's help this summer, she wasn't even sure that they would have reached this day.

**Preparations**

When they arrived at the church, Catherine asked her if she wanted her help getting dressed in the gown. Phoebe was grateful for the offer. When she had dressed for the ceremony, Mrs. Dugan, the pastor's wife, had helped her. The dress, even without the veil was not easy to manage alone. Because the dress was over one hundred years old, it had no zippers, but rather buttons up the back. Catherine helped her dress in silence. At Hal's request, rather than tie back her hair, the curls fell loosely about her shoulders. Once dressed, it needed to be brushed again.

"Would you let me brush it?" Catherine asked her.

Surprised by her request, Phoebe agreed and then felt the older woman gently pulling the brush through the tresses until they shone. In the mirror Phoebe could see the tears in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," said Catherine. "On my wedding day, my mother did the same for me. She brushed out my hair, because Rob wanted me to wear it loose. I had dreamed that some day I would do the same for my daughter."

"I am your daughter," said Phoebe quietly. "This is not my wedding day. I married your son last week, so I am your daughter."

Catherine smiled and gently kissed her. Phoebe knew what to do next. Taking out the box with the cameo in it, she handed it to Catherine. Catherine looked at it and then at Phoebe. Phoebe nodded.

With a catch in her voice, she said, "On my wedding day, my mother pinned this on my gown. It was her favorite piece of jewelry. On her wedding day, her mother had pinned it on her gown. It was their secret. When she gave it to me, she made me promise that I would pin it on my oldest daughter's gown when she married. It was our secret. Phoebe, since I have no daughter, I wish to pin this on your gown, so that it may be passed to the next generation."

Phoebe nodded. She knew that with this simple gesture that she was accepting her role in the continuity of this tradition for the next generation of women. She knew that it also symbolized her acceptance of Catherine's offer to fill the role of mother in her own life. She knew that this was no insult to the memory of her own mother.

As she looked into Catherine's eyes, she believed that she could see a glimmer of light of her mother's own eyes. She sensed that somewhere, her mother's spirit was at greater peace. Her older daughter now had the strength she needed to carry her own life forward. Phoebe helped her steady her hands as she pinned on the cameo. Other than her rings, it was the only accessory she wore. It looked as if it were made for the dress. Both would be passed on to her oldest daughter.

"Phoebe, I ask you to promise to pin this on your oldest daughter's gown on her wedding day. It will be our secret," said Catherine.

Phoebe took her hands in her own and looking into the kindly eyes of the woman who had given her the man who was waiting for her outside the room, her partner in life.

"I promise," she said. She spoke the words as solemnly as a vow.

For another second, the women smiled at each other and then Catherine said, "Let me bring you to your husband."

It was a sweet moment for each, a healing moment. When they left the room together, they could see Hal waiting with his father. Each went to her own husband and they went out to the church together.

**The Blessing**

Phoebe felt very self-conscious when she walked in from the side on Hal's arm and sat between Prudence and Trelawney. Hal sat between his two sons and his family sat behind them. She was glad that it was a regular Sunday service so that she could focus on that. The kids weren't entirely happy because they had to stay for the service instead of going to Sunday school, but she didn't want their dress clothes ruined by the either running around or the arts and crafts that always took place there.

During the service, she discovered that there was another coincidence. There was another sign that the hand of God was at work in their lives. The Old Testament scripture, which was part of a series of required readings for the year, was from the book of Genesis. It was the story of the creation of woman. At the end the words were:

_"When He brought her to the man, the man said:_

_'This one, at last, is bone of my bones_

_and flesh of my flesh;_

_this one shall be called "woman,"_

_for out of "her man" this one_

_has been taken.'_

_That is why a man leaves his father and mother and clings to his wife, and the two of them become one flesh."_

Phoebe was happy that the children were with them, rather than in Sunday school. They were looking back and forth between Hal and her and smiling. Prudence cuddled in closer to her. Trelawney caught her eye, smiled, and nodded wisely.

Before Pastor Paul gave the final blessing to send people on their way, he called the family up for the special blessing. Pastor Jason also came up to stand beside him and read a bit of scripture, from the King James Version of the Bible, Phoebe's favorite. Although the language was now somewhat archaic, she preferred the poetic language to the more modern translations.

"This is a reading from the Book of Proverbs, Chapter 31, lines 10-31:

_Who can find a virtuous woman? For her price is far above rubies._

_The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her, so that he shall have no need of spoil._

_She will do him good and not evil all the days of her life._

_She seeketh wool, and flax, and worketh willingly with her hands._

_She is like the merchants' ships; she bringeth her food from afar._

_She riseth also while it is yet night, and giveth meat to her household, and a portion to her maidens._

_She considereth a field, and buyeth it: with the fruit of her hands she planteth a vineyard._

_She girdeth her loins with strength, and strengtheneth her arms._

_She perceiveth that her merchandise is good: her candle goeth not out by night._

_She layeth her hands to the spindle, and her hands hold the distaff._

_She stretcheth out her hand to the poor; yea, she reacheth forth her hands to the needy._

_She is not afraid of the snow for her household: for all her household are clothed with scarlet._

_She maketh herself coverings of tapestry; her clothing is silk and purple._

_Her husband is known in the gates, when he sitteth among the elders of the land._

_She maketh fine linen, and selleth it; and delivereth girdles unto the merchant._

_Strength and honour are her clothing; and she shall rejoice in time to come._

_She openeth her mouth with wisdom; and in her tongue is the law of kindness._

_She looketh well to the ways of her household, and eateth not the bread of idleness._

_Her children arise up, and call her blessed; her husband also, and he praiseth her._

_Many daughters have done virtuously, but thou excellest them all._

_Favour is deceitful, and beauty is vain: but a woman that feareth the LORD, she shall be praised._

_Give her of the fruit of her hands; and let her own works praise her in the gates."_

There was absolute silence as all contemplated the scripture passage that was commonly read at weddings. Phoebe knew why Hal had chosen it, yet she still felt embarrassed to be compared with this paragon of wifely virtue. She looked up at Hal and realized that he had been gazing down at her the whole time.

This was a moment, such as the one at their wedding when the whole world seemed to slip away and they were completely alone. His eyes were once more filled the love that she knew that he bore for her and her alone. She only hoped that her own eyes reflected her own deep and exclusive love for him.

Then both ministers extended their hands over the family. Pastor Paul prayed:

"Two of the members of our church family here at St. Andrews have returned to us today joined forever as man and wife. In uniting these two souls, God has brought together a special family.

"Hal and Phoebe, may God bless and keep you all the days of your lives. Hal, may God give you strength to care for your wife and children, as you face the future together. Phoebe, may God bless you for taking over the care and comfort of Hal's three children, Hal, Butch, and Prudence as their mother. May God bless you with more children to increase the love within your home.

"Hal, Butch and Prudence may God bless you to be good and obedient children to your new mother and accept her loving care with open hearts. Trelawney, may God bless and keep you through the challenges of your life. May you grace the home of your sister and her new husband with your loving heart. And finally dear Lord, bless this family that you have brought together through love. Amen"

After a moment of silence, Pastor Paul turned Hal and Phoebe to the congregation and said, "May I present to you, our newest married couple, Hal and Phoebe Everett."

Through swimming eyes, Phoebe saw her friends and family applauding. Hal put his arm around her and she looked at him so that he could kiss her. She could feel the children crowding around her. As they had previously arranged with Pastor Paul, they sat down so that he could give the final blessing.

As the final hymn, Trelawney came forward to the piano that had been brought in from the parish hall and played Phoebe's favorite, "For the Beauty of the Earth," the lovely, simple tune by Folliott S. Pierpoint who had written it back in England the nineteenth century. Francine Fowler came forward as well, to sing in her sweet soprano voice. Not to be left out, Sarah Tucker, Trelawney's other dearest friend in the whole world, sat beside her on the bench to turn the pages.

The girls had been practicing the piece for months to sing at the wedding that had never taken place. When Mrs. Fowler had told her of both girls' disappointment, especially Trelawney's, Phoebe had asked Pastor Paul if it might be included. Gracious as ever, he said yes.

_For the beauty of the earth,_

_For the glory of the skies;_

_For the love which from our birth,_

_Over and around us lies;_

_Lord of all, to Thee we raise_

_This, our hymn of grateful praise._

_For the wonder of each hour,_

_Of the day and of the night;_

_Hill and vale and tree and flow'r,_

_Sun and moon, and stars of light;_

_Lord of all, to Thee we raise_

_This, our hymn of grateful praise._

_For the joy of ear and eye,_

_For the heart and mind's delight;_

_For the mystic harmony,_

_Linking sense to sound and sight;_

_Lord of all, to Thee we raise_

_This, our hymn of grateful praise._

_For the joy of human love,_

_Brother, sister, parent, child;_

_Friends on Earth and friends above,_

_For all gentle thoughts and mild;_

_Lord of all, to Thee we raise_

_This, our hymn of grateful praise._

_Amen_

If it had been left up to Trelawney, she would have sung all eight verses, however Phoebe and Pastor Paul convinced her that the first four were most appropriate and that after awhile people might find it tiresome.

**The Pictures**

When the service was over, Rob Everett took charge, making sure that all the photos were taken that Hal and Phoebe had requested, from the largest groups of family members to the smallest, so that they could be done with the children early. However, this soon became more complicated than planned. The photographer wanted to take all the traditional family shots: Hal and Phoebe with his parents, then with his parents and brothers, then Hal with his brothers, and then finally one of them with his parents, brothers and three children.

There was a small tussle with Trelawney who did not want to be in the Everett family picture since she was not an Everett. Pastor Jason had been standing by to help with her and convinced her to reluctantly stand in one shot. There was then a picture of her with Hal and Phoebe and then one of her and Phoebe together.

All watching were deeply touched by the picture of the two beautiful sisters. For once, Trelawney's was unbound and like Phoebe's shone in the sun. However, it was their faces that told the stories. Both smiled the same lovely soft, but sad smile. There was no doubt that the camera had captured the bittersweet moment of joy tinged with sadness for the absence of their parents at this special time.

Pictures followed of Hal and Phoebe with three children, Hal with the children, Phoebe with the children, the children with their grandparents, and the children alone. Prudence protested at the last picture because once again Trelawney refused to step in until Pastor Jason convinced her to consent to step into one picture again. To mollify Prudence, she then agreed to a picture of the two of them.

Then Prudence wanted a picture alone with Phoebe, who in turn asked for a picture of Hal with his sons. Unfortunately, this led to a request for a picture of Hal with his father, brothers, and sons. The last group shot was of Hal's mother, Phoebe, Prudence, and surprisingly without protest, Trelawney.

At the last minute, moved by a spirit that she didn't fully understand, Phoebe requested a picture of herself with Catherine. It was an unusual picture, with the two women looking at each other, rather than the camera. She was so focused on her mother-in-law, that she didn't notice her son Hal watching them intently. Pastor Jason, standing with Trelawney, noticed and said a brief prayer.

The only traditional picture that was refused was Hal with his parents. Since there could be no parallel picture of Phoebe with own parents, Rob told the photographer to "shut up and put up."

The last photos were of Hal and Phoebe, and then her alone in her beautiful dress and veil. The photographer was so entranced with her beauty that he insisted on a lot of poses. When she was done, Catherine followed her back to the rectory guest room to help her change.

"I know all those pictures were tiresome," she said. "But when the proofs come back, you'll be glad that you have so many to choose from."

"I know," said Phoebe quietly.

Understanding, Catherine sat beside her on the bed.

"I know that it was difficult for you to take those family pictures without them," she said gently. "But some day you will have the pleasure of showing them to your own children and grandchildren. You must have pictures of your parents."

"Not with me," she admitted. "When Trelawney came from home she didn't bring them because they expected that we would return home shortly. Emmeline has just returned home and she promised to pack them up and send them."

She sighed. "At some point, we will have to go home and deal with the house. But I can't bear to think of it."

"Don't worry," said Catherine. "When the time comes, God will give you the strength to do what must be done. If you need us, Rob and I will join you. I would love to see the village where you grew up."

"I don't know what to say," she answered, feeling tearful. "Thank you, Catherine. I don't think that I could have possibly found a more wonderful mother-in-law than you."

Too moved to respond, Catherine said, "Come on, let's get you ready. There are a lot of people out there who want to congratulate you."

"I guess that you realize now why I didn't want any kind of a wedding. Even this simple blessing by our pastor has turned into something bigger than I wanted. And the pictures were supposed to be done in a studio," replied Phoebe.

"I'm afraid the pictures today were arranged for my benefit," admitted Catherine. "I did give Hal a hard time about the private ceremony. At the time I was thinking more of my own feelings than of yours. I'm sorry."

But Phoebe refused to accept her apologies. "In that case, I'm glad that we went through with the pictures. And I'm sure that they will be much nicer because they were on the church grounds, rather than set against a false background in the studio."

Catherine held the young woman in her arms. As always she was being gracious and loving. Sensing her trepidation about facing everyone outside, she promised her,

"I'll stay beside you until, you're safely with your husband."

Phoebe smiled gratefully and allowed her to put her arm around. She found her protective gesture comforting and now knew from whom her husband had learned his kindness and gentleness. However, she chose not to mention it. She would save that sweet moment for later. The sooner she faced her well-wishers, the sooner she could return to the sanctuary of her home.

**Coffee Hour**

There were still many people left at the coffee hour when she arrived. Catherine smoothly navigated her through the crowd to her husband's side. Automatically, he put his arm around her as they accepted congratulations on all sides. She could see that the kids were getting all worked up again.

Butch and Prudence were running with their friends, literally. Hal was having a lively discussion with his science teacher Mr. Oliver and Topher, while Trelawney was laughing and giggling with Sarah, Francine, and some of their school friends. Lois's son Mike was enjoying being the center of attention in that group.

She could see that some of her own friends were enjoying their time out of the nursing home catching up with some of their newfound friends from the work project. Lois was sitting with them. She was glad that they had friends to talk to since she had no idea of when she would get a chance to speak with them herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rob talking the math department chair. Hal was speaking with his math department colleague Fred Fisk. Fred's wife Alice was standing beside him tossing out the occasional sardonic remark when Pastor Jason made his way through the crowd.

"Phoebe," he called cheerfully. "You look like you are in need of a cup of coffee!"

She gratefully accepted the cup he offered. Alice looked at him and commented, "She looks like she's in need of something stronger than that, but I guess that as a man of the cloth you can't offer that."

"How do you know that I didn't slip a little something into it? Despite being English, I'm sure that Phoebe has enjoyed a little Irish coffee now and again," he asked with a conspiratorial grin with Phoebe.

She rolled her eyes and went to stand closer to her husband.

"So Phoebe, you missed the little drama earlier, with one of your new brother-in-laws," he said.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Which one?"

"I can't tell them apart, the rich one," he answered. "Anyway, the church ladies were worried about having enough cake and pastry, so he called a local bakery and had them send some over."

"At least he was making himself useful," she commented.

"Well, your sister had something to say about it," Pastor Jason seemed very amused.

Phoebe looked concerned. "You might say that Trelawney has not taken a fancy to Bob and Ben."

"Well, Pastor Paul made a comment about the new cakes and pastries and compared the situation to the wedding of Cana and the miracle of the wine," he went on. "And Trelawney commented that Mr. Everett was 'unsuited' to the role assigned to him."

"Please tell me that she actually used the word unsuited," said Phoebe.

Looking at her Pastor Jason said, "Well, no, she didn't say unsuited. She said that it was terribly unlikely with a reference to a camel passing through the eye of a needle. Fortunately, I don't think he knew what she was talking about."

"No, I'm sure he didn't. Last night she called him a Cretin. Since he's still speaking with her, I suspect that he doesn't know what that means either."

Hal had turned to them now and said, "Pastor Jason! I'm so glad that you were able to be here this morning."

"I was honored to be asked," he replied. "And I was very happy to be able to read for you. That was a great passage you chose."

"You chose the passage?" asked Phoebe surprised. "Without any help?"

"What are you insinuating, my dear?" he asked.

Phoebe looked back at him skeptically.

"Okay, it was Mother who gave me the passage. Right after I called to tell her about our engagement, she sent it to me and requested that it be read at our wedding," he admitted. "After she insisted on coming down for the weekend, I talked to Pastor Paul and he agreed that it would make a great peace offering."

Phoebe was silent and leaned a little more heavily on Hal. It was almost as if this was one too many gestures of kindness from her new mother-in-law. Sensing that she was becoming overwhelmed by all the attention, he suggested that she take a minute to chat with her friends and then they would go home. She silently nodded.

Pastor Jason watched as Hal skillfully steered her through the crowd to her friends and handed her over to Mrs. Kaufman who then put a protective arm around her. He then rounded up his family and when they were ready to leave, he once again shepherded her through the many well-wishers.

He was pleased to see that Hal had so effectively taken over the care of her. Pastor Jason knew that as in all human lives, there would be sorrows and joys. However, this couple would face them together as equal partners in a powerful relationship. This was one pair, whom God had truly joined. No man, or interfering family, would put it asunder.

**Simple Gifts**

Upon returning home, Hal immediately sent the four children upstairs to do their homework. None complained since they knew it would be useless. Before his family left however, they wanted to talk to him and Phoebe.

Sitting in the living room together, Rob started the conversation off.

"Hal, we had a family conference last night and have decided that as a group, the four of us are going to give you a wedding gift. It seems to all of us that although you two have many wonderful blessings to share, but the one thing that you lack is time."

"Phoebe told me all about the lovely bed and breakfast that you went to last weekend," continued Catherine. "Rob called them up this morning and arranged for you to stay there from this afternoon until Wednesday. We will stay here and take care of the kids so you won't have a thing to worry about."

"Except my classes at the university," commented Hal.

"I've got it covered, Hal," said his father. "Your department chair is only too happy to give you the three days off so that you can spend some time with your new bride. So we'll call this the little honeymoon."

"The big honeymoon is courtesy of Bob and I," said Ben. "We still have to make the travel arrangements, but the day after Christmas, you'll fly out to Hawaii. I know I can rent a nice bungalow on the island of Kauai for three weeks. Hawaii was our idea, Bob and I, but Kauai was Mother's."

"Well, you know that your father and I have been there several times. I really couldn't see you with all the tourists on Maui and Oahu, but Kauai is much quieter and they do call it the garden island," she explained. "And before you object, your father and I will come for Christmas and then spend the next three weeks with the kids."

"And before you object to that," added Rob. "I think that you should realize that we are starting to feel guilty about how little time we have spent with the kids. So in giving you two the gift of time to be with each other, we will be giving ourselves the gift of time with our grandchildren."

"Mother, Father, Bob, Ben, I don't know what to say," said Hal.

"Don't worry," said Phoebe, patting his knee. "I do. Thank you with all our hearts. There is no more precious gift that you can give us than time with each other. Both the little honeymoon and the big honeymoon are greatly appreciated."

"Phoebe, I want you to know that Ben and I are both very sorry for all the wise cracks that we made at the beginning of the weekend," said Bob sincerely. "It really wasn't about you, it was about picking on Hal the way that we've been doing all these years. Our brother couldn't have found himself a better wife."

"If we had thought about how much it would hurt your feelings," added Ben. "We really wouldn't have said any of it. You're a wonderful girl and my little brother doesn't deserve you."

"Now wait a minute . . ." started Hal

But Phoebe just smiled serenely as always and said, "I accept your apology."

"Well then," said Bob. "I guess we should be on our way."

"Oh, no," said Hal. "You still have one more thing to do."

"What's that?" asked Ben, puzzled.

"You're going to be the ones that tell the kids about the honeymoons. Can you imagine what they're going to say when they find out that they're being left behind?" he asked.

"Well that's no problem," said Bob, with a laugh. "We'll just make sure that Santa Claus is very good to them this year."

It had not taken them long to pack for their three nights away at the bed and breakfast. As they were leaving the house, Hal stopped them.

"I hope that you have a really nice time," he said. Then looking at Phoebe, he added, "I'll miss you until you get back, Mom."

Phoebe looked at her son and taking his face gave in her hands, she gently kissed his cheek.

"There is no gift that you could have given me that is more precious, son."

Before she could start crying again, her husband led her out to the car. When they got there, Hal saw that his brothers had been up to a little mischief to cheer the kids up because they were going away. There was the traditional homemade sign on the back of the car that said "Just Married," accompanied by the traditional tin cans and other clattering objects tied to the back. As soon as they were out of sight of the house, Hal grumbled as he cleared away the mess.

"They couldn't resist the temptation for one more prank. "

Phoebe laughed and said that wished that all their pranks that weekend had been so harmless.

**Epilogue**

Julian and Maddie were very pleased to see them again so soon.

"As soon as your father called, we got your second floor room ready," he said. "We thought that you might want to pick up where you left off last week."

Hal gave him a wink and a nod as Phoebe shook her head indulgently. Hal hoped that her indulgence would last.

"Maddie, is that offer still open for the portrait?" he asked to Phoebe's surprise.

"You bet. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since you left. The three days you'll be here would be enough time for the sitting. After that I can work from memory," she answered.

Phoebe blushed and said, "But we don't have the dress."

"Actually we do. I put it in the trunk while you were distracted giving my mother instructions about the kids," he replied. "Think of it as your wedding gift to me. There's nothing that you could buy me that would mean more."

She smiled sweetly, "And what I want is certainly nothing that can be bought."

Julian smiled knowingly. "Well, why don't you two go upstairs and get busy with that."

"My sentiments exactly," said Hal.

Later that night, they lay in their bed under the stars. Now alone again, they had once more been able to enjoy each other until satisfied. They were reviewing the events of the weekend. Hal started by apologizing for his brothers.

"I know that it was terribly insulting of them, but I'm afraid that as big brothers, they still feel that it is within their rights to tease their younger brother. Believe me, as soon as we were out of earshot of the house on Saturday, they got the dressing down of their lives from my father," he said. "On Friday night they went way over the top and Dad refused to accept their excuses that they had too much drink. He told them that if their drinking problems were that bad they should go to

AA."

Phoebe still looked away, so he decided to change the subject.

"I'm glad to see how well you and Mother have taken to one another," he opened.

"I am too," said Phoebe, smiling at the memory. "She was a wonderful comfort to me today. We also had a lovely conversation yesterday, about how we both lost our mothers young. She told me about the brooch. I wore it today. It was the perfect accessory for the dress. They are the same time period, you know."

"I know. And I was hoping that you would get to know each other better," said Hal.

"You were?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, I knew that she was about your age when she lost her mother suddenly, different point in her life of course, but still the same," he replied.

"She said that it was right after she found out that she was pregnant with Bob," said Phoebe.

"It was," Hal nodded. "I know that she was always disappointed that she didn't have a daughter. She had a second disappointment when Helen pretty much kept her at arms length, but when you consider what she had to put up with from Bernice it was understandable. I was hoping that you two would hit it off. I thought that it would be good for both of you."

"You were right. It is," answered Phoebe with a smile. "You know that she and I have more in common than losing our mothers young."

"Loving me?" he asked playfully.

Phoebe gave a soft laugh, "There is something in addition to that. Both of our mothers were named Margaret."

"I know that," said Hal gently. "I think that it's beautiful name."

"You do?" Phoebe replied hopefully. "Then, you won't mind that I promised her that we would name our first daughter, Margaret."

"Not at all," he said softly. "In fact, knowing both of you, how sentimental you both are, and devoted to family, I thought that that might happen. It's a lovely name and I will be proud to be the father of little Margaret Everett. Now I think that it's time for us to make love."

"And why is that?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"The sooner we get you with child, the sooner we get to meet our little Margaret," he replied with feeling.

"What if it's a boy?"

He got a devilish look in his eye and whispered, "No birth control for you until after Margaret makes her appearance. You just better hope that we don't have too many sons first."

"I will welcome every child that God gives us," she said seriously. "They are all his blessings."

It was much later that night that Hal Everett lay awake counting all the blessings of his life. There were so many that they seemed endless. Yet as he closed his eyes, he could hear the greatest blessing of his life, now safely in his embrace, sigh with contentment. In the moonlight, he could see her golden head cradled against his shoulder. He could feel the warmth and softness of her body as it lay beside his own. As he listened to her even breathing, he knew that she was dreaming of the day she would present him with their newborn daughter, Margaret.

**The End**

_This is the penultimate story in the second cycle._

_To be continued . . ._


End file.
